


Regentanz

by schwarzgelbeschreiberei



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Reummels auf Abenteuertour :D
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzgelbeschreiberei/pseuds/schwarzgelbeschreiberei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats ist in seinem Alltagstrott gefangen - er ist wie festgefahren. Und dann noch dieser ständige Regen. Am liebsten würde er sich nur noch verkriechen. Doch zum Glück weiß Marco Abhilfe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regentanz

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,  
> Ich habe beschlossen, nun doch mal etwas meiner Schreiberei an die Öffentlichkeit zu lassen. :D 
> 
> Dieser Oneshot ist Anfang letzten Jahres entstanden, wo noch niemand über einen möglichen Wechsel von Mats oder den Abgang von Kloppo nachgedacht hat. (Mein (Fangirl-)Herz weint noch immer. Aber sprechen wir nicht weiter darüber.) Da Fußball aber hier nur am Rande erwähnt wird, ist das nicht weiter schlimm. 
> 
> Habt viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

 

„Mats?“ Leise sprach Marco den Älteren, der gedankenverloren auf seiner Couch saß und ins Nichts starre an, trat besorgt einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Mats, der den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt hatte, wandte ihm den Blick zu, sah ihn fragend an, ohne sich dabei einen Millimeter mehr als nötig zu bewegen.  
Der Blonde seufzte leise, ließ sich neben ihm nieder.  
„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir im Moment?“, fragte er vorsichtig, nicht sicher, ob er mit seiner Frage zu weit ging. Mats war nun schon seit Wochen irgendwie schlecht drauf, so still und in sich gekehrt, reagierte oft ganz anders als für ihn üblich. Marco machte sich Sorgen und wusste nicht, was der Grund für Mats‘ seltsame Stimmung war.  
Der dunkelhaarige Verteidiger ließ sich langsam gegen die Couchlehne sinken, zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht.“, seufzte er und es brach Marco fast das Herz, zu hören, wie hilflos der Ältere dabei klang. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen ließ Mats den Kopf an die Schulter des Anderen sinken, lehnte sich etwas gegen ihn. Der Blonde lächelte leicht, legte seinen Arm um Mats und zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich. Er mochte es, wenn der Ältere es war, der seine Nähe suchte, wo es im Normalfall eher anders rum war. Sachte ließ er seine Finger durch die dunklen Locken gleiten, schmunzelte, als er Mats‘ zufriedenes Seufzen vernahm.  
„Du bist schon seit Wochen so schlecht drauf… Willst du nicht mit mir drüber reden?“, machte er einen weiteren vorsichtigen Versuch.  
  


„Weißt du…“, begann der Ältere nach einer Weile, „Eigentlich ist wirklich nichts. Ich weiß gar nicht, was los ist. Aber irgendwie... ich bin nicht unglücklich, aber halt auch nicht glücklich. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass mich nichts mehr so richtig erfüllt. Keine Ahnung.“ Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. Mit einem leisen „Hmm“ bedeutete Marco ihm, dass er ihm zuhörte, er fortfahren solle. Noch immer strichen seine Finger beruhigende Kreise über Mats‘ Kopfhaut.  
„Ich… ich weiß auch nicht, ich habe an nichts mehr so richtig Spaß, außer es ist was wirklich außergewöhnlich Tolles.“  
„Das Derby gegen die Blauen gewinnen zum Beispiel.“, warf Marco grinsend ein und sie mussten beide kurz lachen. Diese Erinnerung würde ihre Gedanken wohl noch einige Zeit lang bestimmen.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist alles zu eingefahren? Aber… ich habe deshalb gar keine Lust mehr, was zu unternehmen, weil ich nicht will, dass ich mir später denke, dass ich es mir auch hätte sparen können. Früher gab’s nichts besseres, als nach dem Training noch gemeinsam einen Trinken zu gehen. Und jetzt… würde ich mich am liebsten nur noch im Bett verkriechen.“  
  


Marco seufzte leise, nickte leicht. Das erklärte Mats‘ Verhalten der letzten Wochen. Er hatte immer öfter abgesagt, wenn ihre Kollegen sie auf ein Bier oder zum Essen nach dem Training eingeladen hatten, hatte sich immer mehr isoliert, war an freien Tagen gefühlt nur zwischen Bett und Bad hin und her gewandert und machte schlichtweg den Eindruck, keinen Elan mehr zu haben. Dass das sich bisher noch nicht auf seine Trainings- und Pflichtspielleistungen ausgewirkt hatte, war Marco schlichtweg ein Rätsel.  
„Vielleicht sind meine Erwartungen an alles auch zu hoch. Ich meine… ich kann mich nicht mal mehr richtig über einen Sieg freuen, wenn ich mich vorher auf mehr Tore eingestellt habe. Ich weiß nicht, was das ist…“, tief seufzend lehnte er sich noch etwas dichter an den Anderen, vergrub seinen Kopf förmlich in dessen Halsbeuge. Marco legte auch seinen zweiten Arm um ihn, hielt ihn eine Weile einfach fest. Er fragte sich, woher diese Stimmung kam und vor allem, was er dagegen tun konnte. Mats war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich zu viele Gedanken um etwas machte und die Dinge zu sehr durchdachte. Da mochte es etwas heißen, wenn er diese Gedanken mit Marco teilte, obwohl er selbst noch keine Erklärung dafür gefunden hatte.  
  


Seufzend sah Marco auf den Älteren hinab. So hatte er Mats wirklich noch nicht oft gesehen. Zusammengekauert lag er in seinen Armen, und wo er sonst immer der Stärkere der beiden war, wirkte er gerade so unglaublich zerbrechlich, dass es dem Blonden einen Stich ins Herzen versetze.  
Mats löste sich wieder ein wenig von ihm, machte es sich in einer bequemeren Position an seiner Schulter bequem, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet.  
„Und dann auch noch dieses Wetter. Dieser ständige Regen und _urgh_!“  
  


Tatsächlich schlug der Wind den Regen auch grade wieder gegen die Fensterscheiben, das Wasser prasselte unnachgiebig gegen das Glas und lief daran hinab. Eine Weile betrachteten sie das Schauspiel schweigend.  
In Marcos Kopf formte sich langsam eine Idee, ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.  
„Komm!“ Vorfreudig klopfte er Mats auf den Oberschenkel, zog diesen dann mit sich von der Couch, „Ich hab‘ eine Idee!“  
Verwirrt sah Mats dem Jüngeren hinterher, während dieser durch die Wohnung wuselte und scheinbar einige Sachen zusammen packte.  
„Marco? Was hast du vor?“, fragte er verwirrt, irritiert durch den plötzlichen Tatendrang des anderen.  
„Wir machen einen Ausflug!“, grinste Marco, während er ihm eine der Taschen, die er gerade gepackt hatte, in die Hand drückte.  
„Weißt du, ich hab grade gedacht… Als Kind war immer alles so einfach. Da ist man selbst bei diesem Wetter aus dem Haus, um mit seinen Freunden zu spielen und kam abends erst zurück, nachdem man schon drei Mal zum Essen gerufen wurde. Und war dann dreckig von Kopf bis Fuß und nass bis auf die Knochen. Und trotzdem hatte man den Spaß seines Lebens. Oder?“ Mats lächelte leicht, als er das freudige Blitzen in Marcos Augen sah. Einen Moment dachte er zurück an seine eigene Kindheit, in der es nicht anders ausgesehen hatte. Wie oft hatten Jonas und er sich ohne die Erlaubnis seiner Eltern im strömenden Regen aus dem Haus geschlichen, nur um mit ihren Freunden eine Runde auf dem Bolzplatz kicken zu können.  
  


Marco war fast schon ein bisschen stolz auf sich, als er das Lächeln auf Mats‘ Zügen und das Funkeln in seinen Augen bei der Erinnerung an seine Kindheit sah, und das, obwohl er noch nicht einmal die Hälfte seines Plans umgesetzt hatte.  
„Also machen wir jetzt einen Ausflug zurück in die Kindheit und gehen eine Runde draußen spielen!“ Lachend zog Mats mit sich in den Flur seiner Wohnung, wo er ihm seine Jacke in die Hand drückte und auf ihre Schuhe deutete. Der Dunkelhaarige wusste nicht, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte. Was hatte Marco vor? Er hatte sicherlich besseres zu tun, als eine Runde durch den Regen zu spazieren.  
„Maaahaats, los jetzt!“ Marco stand bereits in Jacke und Schuhen vor ihm, beide Taschen geschultert und wartete ungeduldig. „Marco, was soll das werden?“, murrte der Verteidiger unwirsch. Ihm war jetzt schon ganz anders, wenn er daran dachte, sich freiwillig in dieses Mist-Wetter zu wagen.  
„Nicht weit von hier ist ein Wald. Da gibt’s ein offenes Feld… mit einem kleinen See…“ Die Art, wie Marco die Worte grinsend in die Länge zog, und den Satz unvollendet ließ, ließ nun wirklich nichts Gutes verheißen.  
„Und dort hast du was genau vor?“, fragte Mats, eine Augenbraue skeptisch hoch gezogen.  
„Naja, das was man als Kind eben auch gemacht hat. Und wir kommen erst zum Abendbrot wieder heim. Dreckig und nass bis auf die Knochen.“, Marco grinste euphorisch und Mats konnte nicht recht nachvollziehen, was genau der Jüngere an diesem Plan so toll fand.  
Und tatsächlich brauchte es noch einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit bis Mats schließlich weniger begeistert seine Jacke überzog und sich von Marco aus dem Haus ziehen ließ. Murrend zog er seine Kapuze bis tief ins Gesicht, als ihnen der Regen entgegenschlug, sobald sie ins Freie traten. Warum hatte er sich nochmal dazu überreden lassen, freiwillig nach Draußen zu gehen?  
  


„Du wirst schon sehen, danach wird’s dir besser gehen.“, meinte Marco, und das sanfte Lächeln, dass seine Lippen dabei umspielte, ließ Mats ihm fast schon verzeihen, dass er ihn dazu überredet hatte, die wohlige Wärme der Wohnung zu verlassen.  
Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, Marco mit einem vorfreudigen Grinsen im Gesicht, Mats immer wieder leise murrend, wenn ihn ein Regentropfen im Gesicht traf. Plötzlich hielt der Dunkelhaarige inne. „Marco, lass uns wieder zurückgehen. Was ist, wenn uns jemand sieht?“  
Marco lachte leise, zog den Anderen einfach weiter. „Ich habe da noch nie jemand gesehen. Also komm schon. Wir haben heute Spaß.“  
„Sind wir dafür nicht schon ein bisschen zu alt?“ Mats sträubte sich noch immer und konnte ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr genau nachvollziehen, wie er sich überhaupt dazu hatte bringen lassen, von der Couch aufzustehen.  
Als Marco nicht reagierte, versuchte er es mit einem weiteren Argument: „Nachher fangen wir uns beide ‘ne fette Erkältung ein. Kloppo wird uns umbringen, das ist dir klar oder?“  
Der Jüngere verdrehe kurz die Augen, zog Mats dann grinsend weiter. „Maaats, Schluss jetzt mit den Ausreden. Du wirst schon sehen, wir werden Spaß haben. Und wenn nicht, dann gehen wir wieder zurück, versprochen.“  
  


Sie waren inzwischen an dem Wald angekommen, von dem Marco gesprochen hatte. Während der Mittelfeldspieler zielsicher und euphorisch durch das Gestrüpp stapfte, folgte Mats ihm noch immer eher skeptisch. Nachdem sie die ersten Meter überwunden hatten und sich im sicheren Schutz der Bäume befanden verlangsamte Marco sein Tempo etwas, ließ Mats zu ihm aufschließen und griff nach der Hand des Älteren. Das Lächeln, das er ihm zuwarf, als er ihre Finger verschränkte, ließ Mats die Kälte und den Regen, der immer wieder in sein Gesicht schlug, für einen Moment vergessen. Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus und er konnte nicht anders – nachdem er sich noch einmal vergewissert hatte, dass wirklich niemand sie beobachtete, zog er den Jüngeren an sich und verwickelte ihn in einen sanften Kuss. Erst, als er Marcos kalte, feuchte Finger an seiner Wange spürte, wurde er sich der Situation wieder bewusst. Grummelnd sah er sich um, nachdem er sich von dem Jüngeren gelöst hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste noch immer nicht so recht, ob er das alles lustig finden sollte, oder doch lieber schleunigst zurück rennen und in Marcos warme Wohnung fliehen sollte.  
Er hörte Marco hinter sich leise lachen, ehe dieser ihn auch schon weiter zog. Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie eine kleine Lichtung, von der der Mittelfeldspieler wohl gesprochen hatte.  
„Hier wären wir.“, verkündete dieser und deutete auf die freie Fläche vor ihnen. „Schau, da hinten ist der See, den ich meinte.“ Tatsächlich blitzte im Schatten der Bäume eine Wasseroberfläche auf, die Mats noch nicht aufgefallen war.  
  


Er seufzte auf. Es war schön hier – so war es nicht. Bei Sonnenschein hätte er hier liebend gerne seine Zeit mit Marco verbracht. Aber so …  
Es war kalt, es war matschig und hinaus aus dem Schutz der Bäume prasselte der Regen nun wieder erbarmungslos auf sie hinab. Kurz: Es war alles das, was Mats _niemanden_ wünschen würde. Nicht mal seinem schlimmsten Feind. Und sie taten sich das tatsächlich freiwillig an. Nun ja. Mehr oder weniger, in seinem Fall.  
  


Im Schutz zweier Bäume entdeckte Marco eine kleine Bank, auf die er freudig zulief. Er legte die Taschen, die er vorsorglich gepackt hatte, darauf ab und begann, seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Mats ging langsam auf ihn zu, musterte ihn irritiert. „Was zur Hölle tust du da?“  
„Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber das Zeug, was ich trage, war teuer und ich habe eigentlich keine Lust, es zu ruinieren. Außerdem habe ich nur Handtücher, keine Wechselklamotten eingepackt.“ Auf seinen Lippen lag noch immer ein vorfreudiges Lächeln, als er nun dazu überging, seine Jacke und seinen Pullover auszuziehen, beides sorgfältig auf die Bank zu legen.  
Und ja, vielleicht war Mats einen kleinen Moment etwas abgelenkt, als der Jüngere seinen Oberkörper entblößte, seine Brustwarzen sich aufgrund der Kälte sofort etwas verhärteten. Scharf zog er die Luft ein, schluckte trocken und erschrak fast ein wenig, als Marco ihn mit einem freudigen „Komm schon!“ zu sich rief.  
Mats stand inzwischen neben dem Blonden und wusste noch immer nicht, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Er sah dem Jüngeren dabei zu, wie er sich seiner Kleidung entledigte, bis er nur noch in engen Shorts vor ihm stand. Dann trat dieser mit einem euphorischen Grinsen auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu, dicht an ihn heran und öffnete mit einem herausfordernden Funkeln in den Augen den Reißverschluss dessen Jacke, streifte sie ihm von den Schultern. Und wenn sie nicht hier, mitten in der Pampa, im strömenden Regen stehen würden, dann würde Mats jetzt wohl möglich auf ganz andere Gedanken kommen. So grummelte er leise, als der Regen nun ohne den schützenden Stoff der Jacke und der Kapuze auf ihn herab prasselte.  
„Los, Mats, komm schon!“, rief Marco erfreut, während er sich von dem Anderen abwandte, um einige Schritte durch das matschige Feld zu waten. Mats sah ihm einige Momente kopfschüttelnd zu, ehe auch er, sich seines Schicksals ergebend, begann die Klamotten vom Körper zu streifen. Abgeneigt verzog er das Gesicht, als seine nackten Füße den kalten, glitschigen Boden berührten, er den Regen über seine bloße Haut fließen spürte. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, sich ein wenig darauf einließ, dann hatte das Gefühl auch etwas Befreiendes.  
Er lachte leise auf, als sein Blick wieder auf Marco fiel, der sich gerade mit ausgestreckten Armen, den Kopf zum Himmel geneigt, um seine eigene Achse drehte und dabei herzhaft lachte. Die blonden Haare waren inzwischen nass, einzelne Strähnen hingen wirr in sein Gesicht. Mats war sich sicher, dass er den Jüngeren lange nicht mehr so befreit gesehen hatte. So schlecht konnte diese Idee also gar nicht sein.  
Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete der den Mittelfeldspieler einige Sekunden, ehe er sich tatsächlich einige Schritte auf das Feld wagte.  
  


„Warum verbringe ich meine Zeit eigentlich mit so einem Verrückten wie dir?“, fragte er lachend, noch immer belustigt den Kopf schüttelnd.  
„Du liebst mich dafür!“, rief Marco, lachte ausgelassen, während er freudig weiter über die Wiese wanderte, dabei bewusst in jedes Matschloch sprang.  
„Ja, leider.“, gab Mats schmunzelnd zurück, folgte dem Blonden einige Schritte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm stapfte er allerdings eher langsam und vorsichtig über das Feld, sich an das Gefühl gewöhnend, die Kälte so gut es ging ignorierend.  
Marco hielt einen Augenblick inne, sah den Älteren gespielt empört an, in seinen Augen ein herausforderndes Blitzen. „Na warte!“, rief er, ehe er auf den Älteren zu rannte, dabei mehrmals nahezu auf dem rutschigen Boden ausrutschte. Lachend wandte Mats sich ab, lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um vor dem anderen zu fliehen. Er übersah eine besonders matschige Stelle, kam ins Straucheln und als er sich gerade wieder gefangen hatte und weiterlaufen wollte, hatte Marco ihn eingeholt. Der Schwung des Blonden überraschte sie beide, riss sie zu Boden, wo sie lachend einige Momente verweilten. Marco war auf dem Älteren gelandet, konnte sich grade noch mit den Armen neben ihm abstützen.  
„Das wirst du bereuen!“, murmelte der Jüngere lachend, wollte gerade mit seiner nun von Dreck bedeckten Hand durch Mats‘ Gesicht streichen, doch dieser konnte ihn überwältigten, ihre Positionen tauschen.  
Eine Weile rangelten sie, rauften und rollten immer weiter über den dreckigen Boden. Über der Lichtung waren lautes Lachen und wirre Wortgefechte zu hören, die immer wieder durch schrille Schreie unterbrochen worden. Letztendlich war Mats es, der durch seine Kraft den Vorteil erlangte und den Blonden bezwingen konnte, ihn mit seinem Gewicht fixierte, seine Hände über dessen Kopf fest pinnte, triumphierend grinsend auf ihn herab schaute.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte er leise raunend, dicht über den Jüngeren gebeugt, einen herausfordernden Unterton in der Stimme. Marco grinste leicht, sah dem Dunkelhaarigen einen Moment lang  tief in die Augen, ehe er sich ein wenig reckte, um dessen Lippen zu einem verlangenden Kuss einzufangen. Überrascht, aber durchaus angetan von der plötzlichen Leidenschaft des Mittelfeldspielers erwiderte Mats den Kuss, drängte sich noch etwas dichter an seinen Freund, genoss das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut. Eine Weile schien die Zeit still zu stehen, während sie auf dem nassen, dreckigen Boden liegend immer wieder intensive Küsse austauschten. Der Regen prasselte noch immer auf sie herab, ihre Haut von der Rangelei mit Dreckspuren und Grasresten versehen, ihre Haare hingen nass in ihren Gesichtern. Und doch konnte Mats sich gerade nichts Besseres vorstellen. Wenn es nach ihm ging, hätten sie hier ewig so verweilen können.  
Doch Marco hatte offenbar andere Pläne. Er schob ein Bein zwischen die des Anderen, ließ sein Knie aufreizend gegen dessen Mitte reiben, während er zeitgleich sachte in seine Unterlippe biss. Mats konnte ein überraschtes, leises Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er hatte ihre Umgebung inzwischen vollkommen ausgeblendet, drängte sich dem Jüngeren und dessen Bewegungen verlangend entgegen. Triumphierend nahm Marco wahr, wie sich der Griff des Älteren um seine Handgelenke etwas lockerte. Er nutzte diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit des Anderen, wandte sich unter diesem hervor, um dann zufrieden lachend davon zu laufen. Er ließ einen vollends verwirrten Mats zurück, der ihre vorherige Kabbelei schon fast vergessen hatte. Er setzte sich auf, sah Marco irritiert und vielleicht auch ein wenig frustriert nach.  
  


„Du gemeiner Mistkerl“, rief er ihm, inzwischen schon wieder leise lachend nach, ehe er sich aufrichtete, dem Blonden folgte. Dieser lief noch immer schadenfroh lachend auf den kleinen See zu, der die Wiese aufgrund des anhaltenden Regens inzwischen schon etwas überschwemmt hatte. Er zuckte zusammen, als er mit einem Fuß in das kalte Wasser trat, hielt zischend inne. „Kaaaaalt!“, beschwerte er sich lautstark, während er den zweiten Fuß langsam, wesentlich vorsichtiger immer wieder ins Wasser tunkte, um sich an die Temperatur zu gewöhnen. Lachend trat Mats an ihn heran, sah ihm kopfschüttelnd zu. Marco stand noch nicht einmal knöcheltief im Wasser. Mit einem „Es war doch dein Vorschlag!“ verpasste er dem Jüngeren einen leichten Schubs, wollte ihn somit zum Weitergehen auffordern. Auf dem glitschigen Boden verlor Marco trotz der geringen Stoßkraft das Gleichgewicht, versuchte sich noch an dem Anderen festzuhalten, doch es kam, wie es kommen musste. Er riss den Älteren mit sich, statt sich vom Fall zu bewahren und mit einem lauten Platschen landeten sie im niedrigen Wasser.  
„Oh fuck!“, stieß Marco leidend aus, als ihn das eisige Nass umfing. Sofort wollte er sich aufrichten, doch Mats, der auf ihm gelandet war, verweilte bewegungslos über ihm, die Arme neben seinem Kopf abgestützt, sah mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus fiesem Grinsen und Verlangen auf ihn hinab. Sein Blick fing den des Jüngeren ein, ließ diesen in seinen Bemühungen, sich aufzurichten, verharren. Der Blonde zitterte, doch die Kälte war für einen Moment vergessen, als Mats sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, um die nassen Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen. Er war sich vermutlich noch nicht einmal darüber bewusst, was er mit dieser eher unterbewussten Geste auslöste, doch der Blonde biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und keine Sekunde später hatte er den Älteren im Nacken zu sich gezogen und in einen hungrigen Kuss verwickelt. _Verdammt,_ war dieser Mann eigentlich bei allem was er tat so heiß?  
  


Ihre Zungen fochten einen wilden Kampf aus, verlangend pressten ihre Körper sich aneinander und ihre Lippen trennten sich immer wieder nur kurz, sodass sie keuchend nach Luft schnappen konnten.  
Mats ließ seine Finger über den Oberkörper des Blonden gleiten und löste sich sogleich erschrocken von ihm.  
„Fuck, du bist ja eiskalt!“, stieß er besorgt aus, die Stimme rau, nicht viel mehr als ein Keuchen. Sofort half er dem Jüngeren auf die Beine und zog ihn vorsichtig aus dem Wasser zurück auf die Wiese.  
„Kein Wunder oder?“, gab Marco lachend zurück, während er auf den See deutete, seine Stimme zitterte dabei fast so sehr wie sein Körper. Bibbernd drängte er sich an Mats‘ Körper, der seine Arme sogleich schützend um ihn schlang, sachte über seinen kalten Rücken rieb. Viel mehr Wärme konnte er dem Jüngeren jedoch nicht spenden, und ein leichter Windstoß ließ sie beide leise fluchen.  
„Du sagtest, du hast Handtücher dabei?“, fragte Mats mit einem hoffnungsvollen Unterton in der zitternden Stimme. Der Jüngere nickte nur und so wateten sie gemeinsam auf die kleine Parkbank zu, auf der Marco die Taschen abgestellt hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern zog der Dunkelhaarige eins der großen Handtücher hervor, legte es seinem Freund sanft um, bevor er sich selbst in ein weiteres wickelte. In der Tasche fand er noch ein weiteres, kleineres Handtuch, welches er Marco schützend über die Haare und den Nacken legte. Der Jüngere, der sich inzwischen auf der Bank niederlassen hatte, sah mit einem dankbaren Lächeln zu ihm auf. Er zitterte noch immer erbärmlich und als Mats sich neben ihn saß, lehnte er sich sogleich an ihn, auf der Suche nach etwas mehr Wärme. Der Ältere lächelte leicht, als Marco den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegte, sich noch etwas dichter an ihn drängte. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie das Zittern des Jüngeren immer weiter abnahm, die Handtücher taten ihr Übriges. Eine Zeit lang verweilten sie noch auf der Bank, dicht aneinander gelehnt, den Blick auf den See gerichtet, die friedliche Stille genießend, ehe sie sich einvernehmlich auf den Heimweg machten.  
  


„Scheiße, ist das kalt!“, murrte Mats, als sie wieder in Marcos Wohnung angekommen waren, begann sofort sich aus den durchnässten Klamotten zu befreien. Marco nickte nur bibbernd und tat es ihm gleich. Er hatte das kleinere Handtuch noch immer über den Haaren liegen, die Enden um den Hals gewickelt, und wenn die Situation es zugelassen hätte, hätte der Ältere mit Sicherheit einen Moment inne gehalten um das niedliche Bild, das der Blonde somit abgab, zu bewundern. Doch gerade kämpfte er mit seiner klammen Jeans, die störrisch an seiner Haut klebte.  
„Geh‘ du schon mal duschen. Ich mach uns in der Zeit einen Tee. War schließlich meine Idee.“, schlug Marco mit einem leichten Lächeln vor. Seine Lippen hatten eine eher ungesunde Farbe angenommen und zitterten noch immer, sodass Mats entschlossen nach seinem Handgelenk griff, als der Jüngere in Richtung Küche verschwinden wolle. „Nichts da. Du kommst mit. Dir ist doch genau so kalt.“ Bestimmt zog er den Blonden mit sich ins Bad, schob diesen sachte unter die Dusche. „Den Tee können wir auch später noch trinken.“, warf er lächelnd ein, und wandte sich noch einmal ab, um die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen. Als sein Blick in den Spiegel fiel, hielt er erschrocken inne, lachte dann amüsiert auf. Sein ganzer Körper war mit dreckigen Spuren übersäht, vereinzelt klebten Grashalme an seiner Haut. Zum Glück konnte sie niemand so sehen.  
Noch immer leise lachend trat er zu Marco in die Dusche, drehte das Wasser zunächst nur lauwarm auf. Der Jüngere drängte sich sofort an ihn, schlang die Arme um ihn und seufzte leise auf, als das Wasser über seinen Rücken prasselte, schloss genießend die Augen. Mats erwiderte die Umarmung lächelnd, strich sanft über die blonden Haare des Mittelfeldspielers und regelte die Temperatur langsam immer weiter hoch, sodass sie sich an die Wärme gewöhnen konnten. Als er seine Finger wieder spürte, die Lebensgeister langsam zurück zu kehren schienen, begann er sachte, den Jüngeren von den Spuren ihres Ausflugs zu befreien. In sanften Kreisen verteilte er das Duschgel auf dessen Haut und schmunzelte leicht, als Marco sich zufrieden seufzend noch etwas näher an ihn schmiegte.  
Der Blonde genoss eine Weile, ehe er beschloss, Mats dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen.  
Er löste sich etwas von ihm, griff nach dem Duschgel und begann dann, den Älteren damit einzuseifen. Dieser schloss zufrieden die Augen und lehnte sich den sanften Berührungen seufzend entgegen. Er keuchte leise auf, als Marcos Finger über seine Brustwarzen strichen, diesen besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließen und ihn dessen verführerischer Blick traf. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen verwickelte er den Jüngeren in einen verlangenden Kuss, zog ihn wieder näher an sich. Eine Hand legte er in dessen Nacken, die andere ließ er seinen Rücken hinab streichen und auf seinem Steiß verweilen. Marcos Fingerspitzen umkreisten seine Nippel noch immer, und als er leicht hinein kniff, keuchte Mats überrascht auf, drängte sein Becken gegen das des Blonden, ließ ihn spüren, dass er mehr wollte. Mehr Nähe, mehr Berührung, _mehr Marco_.  
Und Marco schien zu verstehen. Eine seiner Hände strich zielstrebig Mats‘ Brust hinab, verweilte kurz an dessen Bauchmuskeln, strich begierig darüber. Mit hauchzarten, reizenden Berührungen zeichnete er das V an Mats‘ Unterbauch nach, genoss dessen erregtes Keuchen, ehe er seine Finger um seinen Penis schloss, diese langsam zu bewegen begann. Das leise Stöhnen des Anderen ließ einen angenehmen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Er löste ihren Kuss und ließ seine Lippen stattdessen am Hals des Dunkelhaarigen hinab wandern, bis er zufrieden grinsend fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Mats keuchte unterdrückt auf, drängte sich dem Jüngeren weiter entgegen, als er diese empfindliche Stelle in seiner Halsbeuge gefunden hatte. Der Blonde nippte kurz an der Haut, wollte ihr gerade besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen, als der Ältere ihn im Nacken von sich zog, ihn mit einem verlangenden Blick ansah.  
„Schlafzimmer. Jetzt.“, raunte er mit rauer Stimme, während er das Wasser abstellte und den Jüngeren wieder in einen hungrigen Kuss verwickelte, ihn dabei aus der Dusche drängte.  
Vergessen war der Tee und die eisige Kälte, die ihnen bis vor kurzem in den Knochen gesteckt hatte, war einer prickelnden Wärme gewichen.  
  
  


Mats lächelte zufrieden, als er sich einige Zeit später atemlos neben den Blonden fallen ließ, diesen sogleich dicht an sich zog. Eine Weile verharrten sie so, langsam wieder zu Atem kommend, die Nähe des Anderen genießend, beide ihren Gedanken nachhängend. Der Dunkelhaarige grinste leicht, als er den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. So etwas Verrücktes hatte er wirklich lange nicht mehr gemacht, die Kapitänsrolle und Vorbildfunktion immer im Hinterkopf. Und Marco hatte Recht behalten – sie hatten Spaß gehabt und Mats ging es nun wirklich etwas besser. Die düsteren Gedanken waren in den Hintergrund gerückt, waren einem zufriedenen, befreiten Gefühl gewichen.  
Lächelnd wandte er den Kopf, um den Jüngeren anzusehen. „Danke“, hauchte er, „das war echt der beste Tag seit Langem.“  
Marco lächelte, zufrieden über die erfüllte Mission. Der Verteidiger wirkte so entspannt und sorglos, und auch wenn der Blonde sicher war, dass das Problem sich damit nicht in Luft auflösen würde, so hatte er dem Älteren immerhin einen schönen Tag bescheren können.  
„Besser als Schalke zu besiegen?“, fragte er mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, während er sich noch etwas näher an den Dunkelhaarigen schmiegte, einen Arm um ihn legte.  
„Jetzt werd‘ mal nicht überheblich.“, murmelte Mats belustigt, während er mit einer Hand durch die noch immer leicht feuchten blonden Strähnen wuschelte. Als Marco lachend auszuweichen versuchte, zog er ihn sachte wieder an sich, hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf seine Schläfe. „Genug gerangelt für heute.“, meinte er grinsend und schloss erschöpft aber zufrieden die Augen, während seine Finger sanft über Marcos Nacken strichen.  
Vielleicht hatte der Jüngere Recht, und manchmal musste man sich einfach aufrappeln, über seinen eigenen Schatten springen, und sich auf die Situation einlassen. Er spürte, wie ihn die Anstrengung des Tages immer weiter überkam. Mit der Erkenntnis, sich doch noch an Kleinigkeiten erfreuen zu können und seinem Freund im Arm fiel er bald schon in einen seichten Schlaf.  


End file.
